The Legend of Zelda: The Sands of Time
by ALinkBetweenWorlds
Summary: Link has just returned from a swordsman training program just in time for the annual swordsman tournament. As he and his close friend Lexi visit the newly unearthed temple, Link revives a legendary item. Later that week at the tournament, a strange monster crashes the party and turns Lexi into stone. Now Link and Linebeck must sail the seven seas and destroy the curse on Lexi.
1. Prologue

Long ago there existed a kingdom blessed with green fields, tall mountains, and  
peace. One day a golden power along with three sacred items were gifted to the  
kingdom from the heavens. The Phantom Hourglass. With it, the holder was  
granted eternal life, so long as the Sands of Hours remained enclosed. The  
Ocarina of Time. Those who played it were allowed to travel through time. The  
Blade of Evil's Bane. A sword so powerful only a single individual chosen by  
the gods could wield it.

One day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With  
its power at his command he spread darkness across the kingdom. Then, when all  
hope was lost and the hour of doom seemed at hand...

A group of heroes appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the sacred items, the  
trio sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. The people of the  
kingdom carefully enshrined the items. The heroes, who traveled through time to  
save the land, were known as the Trio of Time. Their story was passed down,  
generations upon generations, until they became legend.

A day came when a fell wind blew across the kingdom and the darkness all thought had been forever sealed away by the heroes crept forth from the depths of the  
earth. Eager to resume its dark designs it hid the sacred items in ancient dungeons. The people believed the heroes would once again come to save them. But the trio did not appear...

Powerless, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. As doom drew nigh they left their lives in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom...?

None remain who know.

The kingdom vanished but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain  
island it became customary to garb children in the color of the hero they matched when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, young men aspired to find legendary  
blades and cast down evil. Wrapped in the red of flames, young women searched  
for wisdom among time. Clothed in the blue of the sea, boys and girls  
researched life increasing potions. The elders simply wished for them to have  
courage like the heroes of legend did.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day on Mercay Island. The seagulls  
squealed, the waves roared, and the light breeze brought hints of fall. Lexi stepped out onto the front porch of her grandmother's house. As she took in the peacefulness, a steamboat appeared on the horizon. It's white hull blended in with the sea foam, while its red anchors and wheels stood out like a sore  
thumb. As it came closer a blonde haired boy appeared from the blue cabin towards the boats rear. He squinted at the island and when he spotted Lexi he leaned over the railing and waved. As Lexi waved back, the small S.S. Linebeck came into port and dropped anchor. Lexi ran to the dock and waited at the end while her childhood friend ran towards her. Linebeck, a more dignified spelunker of dungeons walked up more slowly.

Link practically tackled her in excitement. "Lexi," he said. "I missed you!"

"Okay, okay," Lexi said in a playful tone. "Get off of me."

"Ah, love birds," Linebeck said, with a fake sigh.

"We're not in love!" Lexi and Link said in unison.

"That's what you say," Linebeck said. He had a goatee, and had thick, dark lines  
under his eyes. His red nose seemed extra shiny this afternoon and his dark blue attire contrasted dramatically against the sky. "Well I'm off to the milk bar. Hm, I wonder how old man Oshus is doing."

"Erm, Linebeck," Lexi began. "Oshus isn't with us any more..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Linebeck asked, confused. "Did he move to another  
island?"

"The island in the sky," Lexi said solemnly.

"Wait... You can't mean," Linebeck's fear showed in his eyes.

Lexi nodded slowly.

Instantly Linebeck sped off in the direction of the cemetery.

As he ran off, Lexi shook off the sad feeling. "They discovered what seems to  
be a temple at the north end of the island. Wanna go see it?" Lexi asked.

"Sure," Link replied.

As they approached the excavation site, Lexi explained how workers had been dying by unknown causes just beyond the main room.

"Wow," Link said. "At least they got the entire first floor. Maybe they'll find a way to get rid of the curse?"

"They've dropped the project for now. Let's check out the inside," Lexi grabbed  
Link by the wrist and dragged him through the wide front entrance.

"Whoa," Link breathed. "What's up there?" he asked.

"According to historians it's the Phantom Hourglass."

Link was barely listening. He had already climbed onto a broken pillar. As he jumped the pillar toppled beneath him and he just barely grabbed onto the balcony.  
Link hauled himself up then popped his head over the edge and held his hand  
down. "Come on," he said.

Lexi grabbed his hand and together they were up on the balcony.

Link approached the stone carving of an elaborate hourglass. As he reached out to  
touch it a blinding light flashed and the carving became a real hourglass. Link picked it up.

"Link, don't move it," Lexi said firmly.

"Could any of the excevationists or historians do that?" he asked, examining  
the golden sand inside.

"No, but," Lexi stammered.

"Then I'm entitled to have it," Link countered. "Just look at the Master  
Sword in the legend. Only he could wield it. If I'm the only one who could remove the Phantom Hourglass from its pedestal wouldn't that mean its mine."

"I guess you're right," Lexi sighed. "Just don't let Linebeck see it."

Later that night Link lay in bed looking at the hourglass as its sand glowed faintly in the darkness. As he set it down he yawned and rolled over to sleep.

He found himself in a beautiful clearing in an unfamiliar forest.

"Link," a voice sounded from above. "It is I, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Listen  
closely to what I have to say. That hourglass is indeed the fabled Phantom Hourglass. Although its protection from death has faded, it will protect you from the curse beyond the main room. Be wary of how many Sands of Hours remain at the top as you have not an endless amount of time. However there are safe areas where the darkness of the temple's curse cannot touch you and the sand freezes. In the temple you should find an assortment of weapons. Take someone with you, do not go alone. The person who you have the strongest bond with will be protected."

"How will I know who that is?" Link asked.

"You do not have to look far for your best friend is the answer."


End file.
